cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 168: Naoki's Fist/@comment-9801674-20140406065102
God that episode was manly! Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard. During the last episode of our Mating Season, we've recovered Miwa's memories, and now it's time to do the same to our newcomer, Kamui....but not after an unneeded recap from Kai, yeah, we get it, Aichi's gone. Seems Kamui has been fighting for Team Handsome's flag since things have changed, and I'm down with that...except the creature known as Gouki's sister exists. I want her eradicated from the face of the earth. ENTIRELY. While the team has gained quite a bit of success, Kamui's been lacking something. He's growing ansty, longing for something to drive his skills to the edge. Then Gouki, with his manliness, tells Kamui what he's missing: A challenge. A new opponent to test his might against. He suggests Kai as his opponent...and there we are! That's how he got to Kai, eager to face him in combat. But it seems he's missing his memory too, his memory of Aichi. Yeah, Kamui of all people, who calls Aichi his bro....and has a crush on his sister but that's beside the point. Feeling insulted by the fact Kamui belittles Aichi as a good for nothing not worth remembering, Naoki decides to snipe Kai's fight, and take on Kamu for Aichi's honor. Kai claims he can't stop Naoki from doing that...but I'd argue he could if he tried, he's probably just being lazy. So it's Naoki's Brawling Narukami Deck vs Kamui's silly Beast De...BATTLERAIZER!!!!! :D Against his Raizer deck! YES! I can finally start liking Kamui again after 1 in a half seasons! Kamui's giving Naoki all he's got with his new Raizers...so many Raizers...it's amazing...oh! Sorry, guys. Anyway, the fight is pretty aggressive on both sides, with Naoki chewing Kamui out for easily forgetting Aichi. He even...cries manly tears over such an act. Whoa, Naoki. He's got enough passion to heat a hotel. To be fair, Kamui has practically been Aichi's best friend (disregarding what Kai said), so it's no surprise he'd feel this fired up over the subject. Kamui meets this passion with his own strength, he rides the eternally classic Perfect Raizeeeeeer....aaaah, such a sight~ :D *cough* Oh geez, I need to stop losing control like that...just imagine if Blau or Dimensional Robos show in this season. >> Come Naoki's turn, he fires his own deck up, Jack Atlas style, and does a MANLY RIDE into Big Bang Knuckle Dragon! With an awesome theme and everything to back it up...ok, not gonna lie, this is an awesome scene. X3 What does Big Bang do you may ask? Well, in it's Legion, he does his best Vermillion impression, and blows the ever loving sap out of the front row...with so much power. Oh, dear me! O_O Speaking of power, Naoki does his own personal Hadoken, which even pierces through Kamui's PG. It doesn't damage his Vanguard...but it damages his heart. With another push like that on his next turn, he manages to punch right through Kamui's defenses and breaks through the walls sealing off Kamui's true memories. And just like that, for better or worse, we have our 5th Ranger, Kamui. Together, with Kai, Miwa, Misaki and Naoki, they form...the Mate Riders! ...yeah, that was bad, but it seems as they decide on their next plan of action, a certain someone makes a declaration to protect a familiar face. But who is this man? And why is he protecting that certain someone? Tune in next time when...we may not find out. But till then, stay frosting! ---- Today's Episode Mate Counter: 3 (not even kidding, and 2 of them were from the preview. Also "Teammate" doesn't count for those of you who were wondering)